


Mai's Threeway

by ED3765



Series: Mai's Threeway [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, F/F, Hentai, Hogtie, Mistress, Pet, Yuri, boundandgagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Relationships: Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Original Character(s)
Series: Mai's Threeway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Library of Bondage





	1. Chapter 1

In the world of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, a recent contest was driving all the girls of Duel Monsters wild, there was a tournament being held and the winner would get a private one on one session with famous female dueler Mai Valentine. The tournament was fierce and ruthless, many women giving it their all just to meet their idol and in the end the tournament came down to two contests, a high school female with long dark hair wearing a purplish school uniform complete with lavender thigh highs was dueling against Duel Academy’s Alexis Rhoads. The match was by no means an easy one as each female duelist one up the other till finally Alexis destroyed her opponents’ monsters and then summoned her best to the field. 

"First, I tribute summon Cyber Prima, this destroys all your magic cards!" Alexis cried out as her opponent looked on panicky as her full row of magic cards vanished instantly. 

"No!" she cried out as Alexis smirked. 

"Now to finish my tribute so that I can now summon, Cyber Angel Vrash!" Alexis cried out as her 3000-attack monster appeared on the field which there was nothing between her and her opponent’s 2900 life points. "I attack directly!" Alexis declared and won the duel. 

"No!" her opponent cried out falling to the ground in despair. 

"Yes!" Alexis cried out happily which after some cheers from the crowd she was taken backstage to take care of the details.

"So, when do I get to meet Mai? Some kind of backstage deal? Live dueling practice? Or on some kind of talk show?" Alexis asked a bit excited as a man in a suit cleared his throat as he reviewed some documents. 

"Well about that, you are to meet her tonight at her Penthouse," he said surprising Alexis. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Alexis questioned a bit taken back. 

"You heard me, you are to meet Mai tonight at her Penthouse, a limo will take you to her place when you are ready. 

"Wow, really? Not what I was expecting," Alexis remarked as the man merely nodded and soon had Alexis fill out some paperwork. After that she got something to eat only to finally be taken to Mai's Penthouse to meet the dueling vixen herself. 

"Mai's place, well here goes..." Alexis muttered while gathering her courage as she made her way up to the top floor and found the right door, which upon taking a deep breath Alexis soon knocked on the door and tried to look as presentable as possible in her Obelisk Blue uniform. Alexis stared at the door, her heart beating like crazy at meeting a hero who went through so many trials at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City and eventually she heard the door unlock with a loud click. The door opened to reveal a smiling Mai which she wore a tight black coreset over her upper body with purple skirt and black tights on. 

"Well, you're the lucky one eh?" Mai said smirking as Alexis stumbled a bit on her words. 

"Y-Yes! It's an honor to meet you, no, I mean a pleasure!" Alexis said being nervous. 

"Oh please, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you," Mai said with a reassuring smirk. "So come on in, we're going to have a blast," Mai said as Alexis stepped into the room, looking around she found high valued items everywhere along with furniture that didn't seem cheap either and many walls and shelves were lined with pictures and rewards from her many duels. 

"Wow, you certainly have a nice place here," Alexis remarked as Mai nodded. 

"Yep, home sweet home, come and let’s have a seat," Mai said sitting down on a couch which there was a table in front of her and another couch across which Alexis attempted to sit on the other side, but Mai stopped her. "Come on sweetie, no need to be shy, right here," Mai said patting the seat place next to her. 

"Oh, um, okay," Alexis said now blushing lightly as she soon sat down next to her hero. 

"Heheh, you're cute blushing like that," Mai teased which made Alexis fidget.

"Oh umm, well my friends do say that. Say umm, about what you are teaching me tonight?" Alexis requested as Mai smirked. 

"Well I could teach you something about card shuffling or some sneak tactics to know what you are drawing but let's be honest, why would anyone want that?" Mai said confusing Alexis. 

"Well, if not any that then why-" Alexis began to ask as Mai soon wrapped her arm around Alexis' arms and pulled her closer, making her blush become brighter. 

"How about I teach you what it means to be a woman with needs?" Mai offered secretly as she leaned in closely to Alexis. 

"Uhh, well, umm, not to be rude...." Alexis said before freezing up as Mai ran her hand slowly over her chest and upper belly. 

"Come on..." Mai said leaning in so she could whisper in her ear. "I'll be gentle, a little bit at least," she said as Alexis' face became bright red as her whole body began to fidget. 

"Y-You, what?" she said confused as Mai soon pushed her down onto the couch, her legs still hanging off of the couch as Mai straddled over her. "Mai!" 

"Come on dear, I want to have some fun, won't you indulge me?" Mai asked leaning in closely and gave her a reassuring look. 

"Well... I...." Alexis said as she felt a wet dream was coming true. 

"Just say yes, I'll make all your fantasies come true," Mai said as Alexis was still shaking with both excitement and confusion. 

"How about a little teasing? Just to get you going?" Mai asked as Alexis' lips were quivering. 

"O-Okay..." Alexis said giving in as Mai smirked. 

"How about a little bit of bonds as well?" Mai said grabbing a purple silk sash from her nearby stash. 

"B-Binding?" Alexis asked. 

"Yeah," Mai said tightening the cloth between her hands. "It will make it all the better," she promised.

"Hrmm, well, o-okay..." Alexis said as she was rolled to her side, her wrists soon softly bound behind her back before being rolled back onto her backside again. 

"There you are, helpless to my advances!" Mai teased while flexing her fingers over Alexis who now began to feel her situation for with her wrists bound she couldn't do anything to stop Mai's advances. 

"Ngng, th-this is new," she muttered feeling a bit turned on as Mai rubbed her hands over Alexis's uniform clad body. 

"Hehehe, these are such soft and cute uniforms they have you wear, though I much rather see what’s under it," Mai teased making Alexis turn red. 

"Wh-What? Wait, I...." Alexis said now flustered as Mai pouted. 

"Come on, don't be a tease, I'll show you a good time," Mai promised as Alexis' heart was beating quickly as she felt her shirt being pushed up and her skirt slightly lowered. 

"I....I....," Alexis said being conflicted but soon gain some clarity as well as having her heart sink as the door to the penthouse opened and then closed. 

"Mai! Surprise I'm-" a new voice said as both women turned to see Tea Gardener enter the penthouse, wearing nothing much but a short yellow tube top, a short pink skirt with black thigh highs on. "The hell?" Tea called out as Mai looked on a bit nervous while Alexis felt humiliated upon being seen by another like this. 

"Tea, you're back? I thought I be alone tonight," Mai said rubbing the back of her head as Tea glared at her. 

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't think when you plan to have this fan meeting you be doing this! Seriously," Tea said angered. 

"Now now, calm down, I thought you were busy so I-" Mai said as Tea got in her face. 

"You know how long I wanted a three-way?" she asked which startled Alexis. 

"Th-Three way?" Alexis said which Tea soon looked at Alexis and smirked at her, already knowing her wrists were bound. 

"Hey there, my name is Tea and I think I know you, Alexis of the Duel Academy, right?" she said as Alexis merely nodded her blushing head. "Well good of you to join us tonight, though you look a little unsure," Tea said. 

"Well, I..." Alexis said as she felt like she was going to pass out. 

"I've been trying to break the ice with her Tea, say how about I tie you up and show her what goes on?" Mai said making Tea glare at her before her look soften. 

"Hmph, for this stunt I should be the one tying you up, but...." Tea said though the sub within her made her quickly submit. 

"Hehehe, that's my sub Tea, now Alexis I'm going to show you what goes on, are you okay with that?" Mai asked as Alexis looked on a bit conflicted before slowly nodding her head. 

"S-Sure," she said now working herself into a more sitting position as Tea merely waited for Mai's orders. 

"Excellent, now the fun begins," Mai said smirking.

"Orders mistress?" Tea asked as Alexis tilted her head. 

"Mistress?" Alexis muttered as Mai barked her orders. 

"Need I say? Strip! Those clothes are too good for you!" Mai ordered which her harsh tone was music to Tea's ears. 

"Y-Yes!" she said happily as she soon worked her fingers under her thigh highs, pulling them off rather slowly which Mai enjoyed it. Tea soon danced her hips from side to side which led to her skirt falling to around her feet and while shaking her body a bit more as she worked her top up and off of her arms. 

"Hrnnn," Alexis groaned as she somehow was unable to look away from Tea dancing herself nude which at this point, light pink panties clad her crotch. 

"No bra? How bold of us today," Mai remarked as Tea blushed while covering up her breasts with both arms. "Did I say you could cover? Or is the extra eyes making you bashful?" Mai remarked as Tea gasped lightly, as if enjoying being viewed and judged as her arms fell to her side.

"S-Sorry mistress," Tea said as Mai walked over, soon cupping both her breasts with her hands and began to fondle them with a rough touch. "G-Gaaaah!" Tea moaned out as Mai enjoyed the moment, Alexis finding herself enjoying it more as before long Tea removed her panties which Mai soon took, balling them up tightly in her hands. 

"Open wide," Mai ordered as Tea obliged as the soft underwear was stuffed into her mouth which was followed by Mai taking one of her thigh highs and began to wrap it weave it around her mouth to form an over the mouth style gag. 

"Mphpmpmm!" Tea moaned out before Mai grabbed some nearby rope and began to bind her wrists tightly with them, followed by wrapping more around her elbows with it extending above and below her breasts and then wrapped more above and below her knees and more around her ankles. As Mai cinched and tighten all the knots Tea was completely helpless, moaning softly and constantly through her gag packing as the rope strained softly to her pull and struggles while her breasts bounced lightly in her bonds. "Mrhrprm!" 

"This is more or less the extreme of it, looks good doesn't it?" Mai asked Alexis who could feel her heart pounding faster and faster as she stared at Tea's nude and bound form, having such young and new eyes on her, only made Tea's face turn crimson red. "Look at her, what a big bashful little slave I have," Mai said fondling Tea's breasts more. 

"Mrphrprmm!" Tea moaned as Mai's fingers dug deeply into her breast flesh mounds, her nipples becoming erect which Mai began to flick with her finger tips and then began to lap at with her tongue. "Mrphrprm!" Tea cried out a pleasurable gagged grunt as Alexis watched on as she felt herself becoming wet. 

"Were you good, or were you naughty today?" Mai asked while slowly running her hands over Tea's nude body, starting from her shoulders and down over her belly and eventually down her legs before gliding back up and rubbing at her crotch. 

"Nrruhgm!" Tea cried out as Mai giggled. 

"Naughty? Well given how you were dressed I know you're not lying," Mai said while using one finger to saw at her pussy, eventually two and then three fingers before starting to work them in between her folds.

"Mrhrphrpmmmph!" Tea cried out as she found herself grinding on Mai to get more friction which at the same time Alexis found herself getting wet between her legs, her eyes glued to the action as she found it to be a great turn on. 

"Ahhhh," Alexis moaned softly as she was unaware that she was grinding her legs together hard as her panties grew wet. 

"Do you want me to go all the way?" Mai asked her slave. 

"Mhhpm!" Tea cried out though this caused Mai to reach around and give her a few good spanks on her butt. "Mrhrpm! Mrhrpm! Mrphrpm!" Tea cried out from each hit. 

"So naughty, begging for release while we have company watching, so intently," Mai said glancing back at Alexis who was now blushing deeply as she kept on grinding her legs together, trying to get some pleasuring from it. 

" _What Mai is doing to that woman, the very sight of it all, how she is treating her, I know its light to what she wants to do and yet I...._ " Alexis thought as she was clearly experiencing voyeurism and was loving it and began to lust for what Mai was doing. 

"Beg for it!" Mai barked as Tea was now moaning like crazy. 

"Mrhrprm! Mrphrpm! Prhrhrm ffumrm mhhrr!" Tea screamed out as Mai was now using all her fingers in her wet pussy, thrusting them in and out as Tea began to pant hard, her eyes closing as she felt her body become tight before crying out. "MMMMMMMMMMM!" Tea screamed out as a splash of cum came bursting from her pussy as she soon fell limp to the floor, panting hard. 

"Good pet," Mai muttered soon licking her stained fingers and turned to Alexis to see her deep in heat. "My my, look at you, just a little show and you look ready for the full rundown. So little guest, do you want us to pleasure you or not?" Mai asked, though knew the answer which Alexis gave her reply before knowing what she actually said. 

"Y-Yes!" Alexis cried out wanting their touch on her body. 

"Excellent, pick yourself up Tea, the fun is only starting," Mai said soon freeing her friend who panted heavily once her sock was pulled away and her soaked panties pulled from her mouth. 

"Then why did you go so hard on me?" Tea muttered panting hard as Mai chuckled while undressing herself. 

"That? Hard? Someone is losing it," Mai said soon nude, removing her purple underwear as Alexis looked on with both excitement and having a rush feeling.

"Anyways, how do you want this dear?" Tea asked seeing the love in Alexis' eyes. 

"Th-The same as you got," she requested as both women nodded happily as Mai undid her silk sash with Tea now grabbing the rope and they soon forced Alexis face down onto the couch, soon wrapping the rope around her wrists and then another coil around her ankles and took a short coil of rope to bind her into an tight hogtie, to the point Alexis gasped out from her back arching so much. 

"Th-This is a bit much!" Alexis cried out as she attempted to move, only able to move from side to side as she was rendered immobile. 

"Oh, it’s only starting," Mai said soon grasping a purple ball gag. "Now open wide," she ordered as Alexis whimpered slightly before complying and opening her mouth wide for the rubber ball. Mai soon wedging it between her teeth and strapped the ends behind her head. 

“Mrphrpm!" Alexis cried out as she pulled at her bonds and rested her teeth heavily on her ball gag, nothing she could do would stop her hosts doing whatever they wanted with her body. It didn’t take before both Mai and Tea grinned as they soon reached forward and began to run their hands over Alexis body, enjoying every inch of it till they grinned deviantly and began to undo her uniform. 

"What’s under this school uniform?" Tea teased. 

"Something cute I hope?" Mai remarked as they undid it, to reveal Alexis's bright yellow underwear. 

"Mrphrpm!" she cried out blushing more as both women giggled at the sight, making her feel humiliated as they soon cut her underwear away, tossing it on the floor with the rest of her clothing and now fully rubbed down her nude body. 

"How far should we do with breaking her?" Tea soon questioned raising concern within Alexis. 

"I think we should go all the way, to the point she can't even think," Mai said licking her lips as her words both excited and frighten Alexis who wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Though as they ran their soft hands over her body it turned her on even more, to the point she closed her eyes to better enjoy it but soon her eyes widen as she felt something cold land on her chest. 

"Mrphrpm?!" she looked forward to see them dumping a bottle of oil onto her body, and soon began to rub it all over her body, the cool slick oil coating her breasts, arms and legs and Mai was the one to slather it into her pussy. "Mrphpmmmmmmmmm!" Alexis moaned crazily as Tea was slathering her ass with it and with a deviant smirk, began to spank her as well. 

"Got to beat this oil into you!" Tea teased as she and Mai took turns spanking Alexis's ass that began to stick outward. 

“Mphrprm! Hrhrpmr!” she cried out with each hit. 

"I think someone loves it," Mai teased as Alexis moaned like a slut, enjoying it more and more as the two moved on, undoing her bindings only to rebind her in a strappado so she was left hanging in midair. The ropes digging around her body in a shibari style as they both began to dawn strapons. 

"Get me wet," Tea soon ordered as Alexis soon opened her mouth and began to suck on the strapon with love, getting it all wet with her saliva but as she licked it Mai soon forced her strapon into Alexis pussy. 

"RMRPRHRPMMM!" Alexis screamed out as it forced her more onto Tea's strapon on which she began to thrust in and out of her mouth happily. It was kept up till Alexis was forced to orgasm over Mai's strapon, making her body go limp a bit as Mai undid some of the rope, forcing her lower body to go flying forward, making some other rope pick up the slack as it grew extremely tight over her chest and pussy. "MRPHRRPRM!" she screamed out. 

"Round two," Mai said as Tea now began to thrust in and out of Alexis' ass, giving it several spanks while doing so as Mai allowed Alexis to suck on her dildo, covered in her own cum. 

"Mphpmmmmmmmmm!" Alexis cried out as her eyes began to glaze from all the sexual tension as she felt herself grow wet once more. 

"Heheheh, she is taking it so well," Tea teased. 

"I think we're at the breaking point now," Mai said ready for her turn as they untied her once more, Alexis body still coated in slippery oil and red rope marks as the table was moved only so they could tie her between the couches. Rope wrapping tightly around her wrists and ankles, stretching out to the corners of the couches to spread her body far and wide. 

"Mrprhrpmrm!" Alexis cried out through her gag as her ball gag was removed allowing her to pant. "Mai, Tea, I-" she began to say only for Mai to plant her own pussy onto her face. 

"You will give me my orgasm of the night which as a warning, you may want to hold your breath when I scream," Mai said as Tea smirked while nodding her head, as she began to thrust her dildo in and out of Alexis' pussy, which the motion empowered Alexis to suck wildly on Mai's pussy. 

"Come on, show your mistress your skill!" Tea said reaching forward to fondle her roughly while fucking her. 

"Hrrmmmmm!" Mai moaned happily as Alexis moved her head back and forth while swirling and twisting her tongue into her pussy, her lips sucking on her lips with a powerful suction. "Gaaahh, dammit she has a move!" Mai moaned as she began to fondle herself as she was pleasured, Tea working harder on Alexis' pussy to the point she was forced to orgasm, this made her dig her own mouth all the way into Mai's pussy making her eyes bug out. 

"Gaaaaaaaahhhh!" Mai soon screamed out as she orgasms all over Alexis face, coating it in her juices. "Yessssss," Mai moaned soon getting off of Alexis' coated face. 

"Aaahhh, aahhh, aahhh," Alexis groaned as Mai and Tea nodded at each other, switching places with Tea giving Mai her strapon as they once again began to fuck her while Tea received Alexis' mouth treatment. 

"Oh gooood!" Tea moaned out as she was sucked on heavily, Alexis' mind was blank as her mouth merely worked away as her pussy was fucked hard by Mai. 

"Come on, show me what your youth has!" Mai moaned out as she kept on fucking away till eventually Alexis orgasm once more, with Tea soon following and with her face coated in cum from both of her hosts, Alexis couldn't help but pass out. 

"What a wonderful fan," Mai remarked while leaning back and panting. 

"Rough around the edges, but nothing we can't smooth out," Tea remarked as they both nodded and made preparation for a cuddling night. 

\------

"Mrphpm?" Alexis groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she felt something in her mouth which was the packing of both Mai and Tea's panties. Which was sealed in with some black bondage tape as rope was wrapped around her wrists, extending in all directions around her chest and in-between her legs for a tight crotch rope with several layers of rope cuffs running down her legs. "Mrphrprm!" she moaned as she was stuck between a nude Mai and Tea, both of them running their hands up and down her body as they were enjoying some cuddling time. 

"You know Tea, this is the start of a great long relationship," Mai remarked. 

"Mrphrpm?" Alexis moaned a bit confused but at the same time happy. 

"Indeed, we have a lot of nights planned for you, our little doll," Tea cooed as they bent her forward for some spanks to make the pain drive home their point. 

"Mphpmpm!" Alexis cried out while pulling at her bonds and playfully and lustfully looked at her hosts, more than happy to become their pet. 

The end


	2. Mai's Threeway Part 2

"Hey Jasmine, who do you think that woman is that Alexis is leaving with?" Mindy asked a bit curiously as both Obelisk blue females watched their friend leave with Téa who was dressed in a less than fashionable way. 

"I don't know Mindy, I asked her about it the other week, but she wouldn't tell me. No matter how much I would nudge her," Jasmine remarked sadly. 

"And is it odd she comes home wearing long sleeve shirts and tights on? Even keeps wearing them for a couple days afterwards," Mindy said making Jasmine more curious. 

"It is odd to say for sure. I also thought she was hanging out with Mai, with continued training and networking with other duelists, but I'm not so anymore," Jasmine said concerned. 

"Hey, let’s follow her, we should find out what is happening," Mindy said with Jasmine nodding as they both dawned some cloaks and managed to follow Alexis and Téa back to Mai's penthouse. 

\--------

"Whoa, it's really a fancy area," Jasmine said as they reached the hotel area, everything around them was super fancy, high class and illuminated by bright lights. 

"I wish I could come here every weekend," Mindy remarked as they saw the two enter the front lobby of the largest hotel, though what caught their attention was how tightly Téa was grasping at Alexis' ass as they entered. 

"Ummm, am I seeing things?" Jasmine questioned as Mindy shook her head at the ass grab. 

"No, but maybe she is just playful?" Mindy said just as confused as they hurried into the lobby, managing to catch a glimpse of the two entering an elevator that was marked for the eighth floor. "Eighth floor, let’s go!" she said as they took the stairs and managed to get to the top before long and exited into the hallway to see them enter the room all the way at the end of the hallway. 

"She is going in with her, how does that lady know Mai?" Jasmine questioned as Mindy became really curious now. 

"We're going to find out!" she said hurrying down the hallway as they reached the door which worried Jasmine. 

"There is no way they left it unlocked..." she said as Mindy tried the door which to her surprise it was slightly left ajar, allowing her to push it open. 

"Caught up in their excitement I guess?" she remarked as Jasmine now grew worried. 

"But... but we be entering without permission!" she whispered as Mindy shook her head. 

"Alexis will cover us if we're seen," she said pushing the door open slightly and popped her head in, what they saw was a greeting room of sorts with more rooms further back in which there was no sign of life in the front room. 

"Where did they go?" Jasmine whispered as Mindy held up her hand as they both soon heard low voices from a far-off room. 

"Come on," she said pulling her along and they soon came upon a doorway that led to an enclosed master bedroom which the door was a double sliding door. Despite it being closed they managed to part it down the middle just enough for them both to peak in and get a good view of the room as well as hear what they said.

"Hello mistress Mai..." Alexis spoke in a shaky tone, her tone shocking both her friends. 

“ _Did she just say mistress?_ ” both thought confused as they listen more closely. 

"Here we are again, have you been good Alexis?" Mai asked curiously as Téa stood off to the side with a smirk and crossed arms as Alexis’ friends watched in secret, completely enticed by the scene. 

"Y-Yes, I have been good," Alexis spoke in a wavering tone that made Mai give her a curious look. 

"You have? Are you sure? You wouldn't lie to your mistress, would you?" Mai said lifting up her left boot covered foot and began to press the tip of her boot onto Alexis's crotch area and grind on it lightly. 

"Gaah..." Alexis gasp as she broke into a blush and began to shake. "I...I was naughty," she remarked making Téa giggle. 

"Of course, you were naughty, you are our pet after all. Besides the lie, what did your naughty body do?" Téa asked curiously. 

"I.... I stuffed both panties from my two best friends into my mouth and fingered myself into an orgasm! I even ruined another pair of your tights that you gave me to wear as I fingered myself right through them!" Alexis admitted, both Jasmine and Mindy having to hand gag themselves to stifle a gasp as they both blushed as they both knew they were missing some of their underwear. 

"Did you hear that Téa? What a naughty girl, even if you have to fill your mouth with something to stifle your cries, that is pretty low down and to think you can keep running my clothing that I graciously lend you," Mai remarked as she kept grinding her foot and pulled it back to reveal a light damp spot on Alexis' skirt. 

"Please, punish me mistress," Alexis begged, her way of talking still shocking Mindy and Jasmine. 

“ _Why is she talking like that?_ ” they both wondered confused. 

"Then strip...." Mai ordered as Alexis obeyed with a simple nod as she began to shake and wiggle her body, putting on a bit of a show as she slowly worked her school top off and then let her dampen skirt wiggle down her legs to reveal her very skimpy black lacy underwear which her panties were wet. The sight once more making both of her watching friends gasp in silence as they couldn't believe she was wearing that and soon she was stripped off even those. Soon the floor was littered with Alexis’ clothing as she modestly covered her breasts and pussy with her arms as her face was a bright pink color. 

“Look at your shameful body, you should feel privilege to reveal such a sight to us,” Mai remarked as Alexis nodded her head. 

“I feel honored mistress,” Alexis managed to say as Téa appeared in front of her. 

"Open your naughty mouth wide for my thigh highs!" Téa soon ordered holding up her long black socks. 

"Just your socks?" Alexis asked in a disappointed tone as Téa smirked. 

"Naughty girls like you don't deserve panties in your mouth, yet," she said jamming the socks in, making Alexis gag slightly as Téa soon used a few belts to bind Alexis' wrists behind her back and her ankles together and then used a ball gag to hold the socks in. 

“Mfffmfphrpm!” Alexis cried out softly as she tried to find some comfort in her gagging and bindings as both mistresses stood over her bound form with lustful eyes with Mai soon returning to her seat. 

"M-Mindy..." Jasmine remarked in awe though heard an odd sound as she glanced over with eyes widening to see Mindy looking on like a zombie while fingering herself through her clothing to the sight. "Mindy...." Jasmine said in shock before hearing a slap sound followed by Alexis' gagged cry as she turn back to see Alexis’ ass being slapped hard, a red hand print left on her ass. 

"Mrphrpm!" Alexis cried through her sock and rubber ball stuffing as she was forced to hop forward a bit. 

"How long do you intend to stand above your sitting mistress?" Téa asked as Alexis' eyes widen as she soon kneeled as Mai stood up, now holding a whip in her hand. 

"Oh Alexis, whatever will we do with you?" Mai asked playfully while rubbing the whip over her pet’s face as Alexis whimpered a bit behind her gag as she happily braced herself as she soon felt the whip whack across her breasts. 

"MRMRPRHRPM!" Alexis cried out as this caused her breasts to jiggle madly and now like Mindy, Jasmine couldn't help but finger herself to the sight just as helplessly. 

"Now you will keep saying sorry to me for all your dirty naughtiness!" Mai ordered as she ran the whip all over Alexis' body, leaving red lashes all over her once fair skin. 

"Mrprhprm! Mrphrprm! Mrrphrm! Mrprhprm!" Alexis cried out through the sock stuffing while unaware her two best friends were fingering themselves to her torment. 

" _Alexis..._ " both Mindy and Jasmine both thought as they shamefully pleasured themselves. Their eyes waivered and they felt disgust for what they saw, but at the same time an uncontrollable lust overtook them both. Their hands moved on their own, the wetter their pussies became the more their fingers dug into their skirts and panties forcing themselves to hand gag themselves with their other hand to stifle any soft moans they began to have. 

"Ngngn..." they both groaned into their hands as their other hands kept on working, soon lifting up their blue skirts and worked their once clean white panties more into their wet pussies, the more Alexis cried out the more they worked harder. "Mrphpmmmm!" they cried out softly, unable to stop working as both their bodies rocked to their pleasuring. 

By the time the ball gag was removed, and the wet socks fell from Alexis' mouth, allowing her cries to be more hearable, both Mindy and Jasmine had parted their panties to the side and now fingered themselves more directly as their pussies flow with shame. This caused them to pant more with their faces becoming bright red as they arch over some, no longer able to look as Alexis' loud cries was all they needed. 

"Gaaah! Aaahh! Aahhh!" Alexis cried out with each strike and before long both schoolgirls let out a shuddered gasp as they orgasm hard, which they both squirted all over themselves, dampening the carpet and making their inner thighs all wet as well. 

"Ja-Jasmine..." Mindy said looking over her friend in shame who was already on her feet and running away in greater shame. "No..." she gasped as she heard Alexis moan as she turned to see a large vibrating dido in her pussy, however her two mistresses were nowhere to be seen. "What?" she gasped before the door parted fully to show a smirking Téa. 

"Well well, one of the onlookers came for a more personal show, I see our pet isn't the only naughty one tonight..." she remarked while eying the stain in the floor as Mindy looked on frozen with fear before Téa grasped her by her mouth, making Mindy let out a stifled cry as she was dragged into the room. 

“MRRPMRM!” she cried out as the door was slammed shut behind her. 

All the while Jasmine ran towards the door they entered in, throwing it open and gasped loudly to see Mai standing in the doorway, arms crossed and looking very smug. 

"You know what’s great about this room? More than one way out of it," she said as Jasmine slowly backed away. 

"N-No...." Jasmine said as Mai soon reached out and grasped her by the mouth to hand gag her which she held her mouth tightly. “Nrhrpmm!” 

“Heheheh, I thought tonight would be the same old stuff, but things are about to get a lot more fun!” Mai said with a deviant chuckle as she slowly closed the door behind her, knowing tonight was going to be long and even more fun with guests to play with. 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission series based on the YGO series.


	3. Mai's Threeway Part 3

" _Jasmine.... Mindy..._ " Alexis thought with a deep blushing shameful face. She was currently kneeling off to the side as she watched her beloved mistresses tie her two best friends to some wooden chairs. Both Mindy and Jasmine's wrists were bound behind the chair they sat on with their legs spread apart, their ankles tied to the chair legs as the two blue Obelisk schoolgirls squirmed softly in their bindings. 

"Would you look at that wet shame Téa," Mai noted as she looked at Mindy's wet crotch area, making the schoolgirl look away shamefully. 

"Seems they really got off on their friend's pleasure," Téa noted as she ran her finger along Jasmine's wet white panties, making the schoolgirl wince softly. 

"No, we..." they both began to say before Mai and Téa held their mouths tightly, forcing the schoolgirls to look at their captors. 

"Don't lie to your mistress!" they both commanded, both schoolgirls wincing at the fact they were just enslaved as Alexis did nothing to stand up for her enslaving friends as Mai and Téa drew back their hands.

"We..." they both shamefully said as they knew it was true, they both had orgasm to the plight of their best friend. 

"Your silence speaks volumes..." Mai said while returning to her seat. 

"Agreed, they will make wonderful new pets," Téa stated as she soon stood next to Mai as both women's eyes widen in horror. 

"Y-You can't keep us!" Mindy remarked. 

"Yeah! It's illegal!" Jasmine said as Mai scuffed. 

"Illegal? Illegal?! Is it legal for you to stalk us on our way back here?" Mai questioned as both girls gave a nervous look. "Is it legal for you to enter without permission into my domain? And then orgasm and stain my floor with your cum?" she kept on saying as both females turn a brighter shade of red. "I think the one with the more illegal acts here is you two and you will be making it up, my way or the authority way, which will it be?" 

" _Mai is so sly..._ " Téa thought while being turn on by her domination as their two captives squirmed from their situation, which the fact Mai was putting the screws to them left Téa extremely horny. Which as Téa's panties grew wet, both captives glance at one another and slowly lowered their heads. 

"We yield..." they both said as Mai happily clapped her hands together. 

"Excellent! For when Alexis isn't here to please us, you two can fill in and you will fill in nicely..." Mai happily said as both females looked nervous as Alexis finally found her voice. 

"Mistress! Please, it should only be us!" Alexis cried out, squirming madly in her bonds.

"Yes yes Alexis, I know you madly want to get to your friends," Mai teased as she undid any remaining bonds on Alexis who shook her head, trying to stick up for her friends despite their shameful crimes. 

"No, mistress, please, let them go..." Alexis begged as both her friends whimpered softly.

"Oh?" Mai remarked as Téa raised an eyebrow. 

"Release them? Surely you jest, after all, you admitted several times you wanted a three-way with them," Téa said, Mindy and Jasmine's heads started to go light headed at the thought as Alexis' face was bright red like a Slifer uniform. 

"I-I..." Alexis began to say as Mai cupped Alexis' chin. 

"Now enough stalling pet, get to it, put on one hell of a show, you know how we operate so get it done," Mai ordered as she stood back, Alexis slowly peering over her friends who were still bright in the face. Both of them started to squirm and shift within their chair bindings as Alexis soon walked in front of them. 

"Jasmine... Mindy..." Alexis said to them as both of them shifted and squirmed within their bindings, both unable to hide a look of excitement on their faces. Alexis closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she had a more determined look on her face. "Alright you two! You've been extremely naughty and will be punished!" she barked, making the tied-up schoolgirls squirm even more as Mai and Téa sat back to enjoy the show. 

"I know we were naughty..." Mindy said. 

"But it was to please you mistress..." Jasmine added, doing their best to fill the role of a pet. 

"You call stalking and spying on me and my mistresses pleasing? I'll have to show you both how poorly you did!" Alexis said as she picked up two of her own ankle white socks and balled them up with two random discarded panties on the floor, the panties from Mai and Téa as she balled the socks around the panties. 

"Wh-What are you going to do with that?" Mindy questioned. 

"I think I know..." Jasmine remarked as Alexis soon held them near their mouths, the smell alone made them cringe and become wet. 

"Open those naughty mouths, now!" Alexis barked her order as her friends winced, never hearing Alexis speak in such a tone as they began to open their mouths wide. "Good," Alexis said as she began to pack in the underwear and sock gag. She then took a nearby roll of tape and smoothed several strips of tape over their lips. 

"Mrprhprmmm!" they both cried out as they squirmed lightly within the chairs as Alexis now began to fondle both females. Which she grasped Mindy's right breast and Jasmine's left breast, seeing how they react. "Mrmrrrrphpmm!" they both cried out sharper and began to squirm madly against their bonds, the chairs creaking from their struggles. 

"Someone is new to this..." Alexis mused as she enjoyed the squirms of her friends. 

"Why it reminds me of our recent pet," Mai chimed in. 

"Yes, she squirmed so much I had to tighten her hogtie," Téa mused making Alexis blush lightly. 

"Wh-Whatever!" she said to the giggles of her mistresses as Alexis soon began to focus solely on Jasmine. 

"You've always been the most naughty Jasmine dear, copying my notes when I wasn't looking, trying to stack your deck in secret, you deserve this..." Alexis said now fondling her hard, her knee grinding into her crotch which greatly teased the poor schoolgirl. It didn't take long before Alexis felt her knee become wet and a bit sticky as Jasmine moaned like crazy. 

"Mmrmrphrph mmmphpmm mmmmmrhrphrm!" she cried out as she thrashed about, Mindy being tormented by the sight as she wanted Alexis' touch as the teasing tormented both females greatly. 

"You're squirming too much!" Alexis said grasping a nearby small whip and began to smack it along Jasmine's legs and stomach area. 

"Mphpm! Mphpm! Hrhrmm!" Jasmine cried out from each hit, the sharp stinging pain seem to make her calm down as Alexis enjoyed leaving a slight red mark on her perfect skin. She put the whip to the side as she kept teasing her a bit more before going over to a red and panting Mindy. 

"Mrphrpm? MMRMR!" Mindy soon cried out as she was hit the same places where Jasmine was by the whip. Before long Alexis began to grind her other knee into her crotch while fondling both breasts. "Mmmmphmmm!" Mindy moaned, as this was a wet dream come true. 

"You're way too excited Mindy, did you always dream for this?" Alexis questioned as Mindy's face turn bright shades of red making Alexis laugh amused. "Such a pervert, naughty pervert..." Alexis said as she wacked the whip onto Mindy's breasts, making her cry out sharply. 

At the same time, both Mai and Téa watched on with a squirming form, greatly enjoying the sight and knew they had two more great pets to add to their growing family. 

"You two are way too naughty for this tie, come, time to up this!" Alexis said smirking as both females whimpered, as they were fearful and yet excited to what Alexis had in mind. 

\---------

Upon being untied from the chairs, both schoolgirls whimpered at Alexis' next order. 

"Strip! And make it slow..." Alexis ordered as both females blushed, remembering how Alexis had done it recently for Mai and Téa. 

"Mgmgm...." both of them moaned as they undid their shirt buttons, taking it slow as possible as they soon peeled away their tops to reveal their lacy and pink tinted bras. They then slowly loosened their skirts and let them wiggle down their legs to reveal their pure white panties, both stain with cum. 

"Hold it, just look at this..." Alexis said walking up to them and run both her index fingers onto their panties, making the schoolgirls whimper and moan. "This is the sign of your shame, how you both are naughty, now remove them..." Alexis ordered as they slowly rolled the wet panties down their legs and finally off. 

"I got an idea..." Mai said as she had been grinding her thighs together. 

"Hrmm?" Alexis glanced back. "Put those panties into your mouth, surely you will enjoy that?" Mai remarked. 

"Oh my, yes!" Téa said happily as she had also been grinding her thighs together in excitement. 

"If, if you wish it..." Alexis said as she soon balled up both of her friend’s panties, forcing them into her mouth. This had caused Mindy and Jasmine to blush brightly from it as Téa soon came up and wrapped one of her wet thigh socks around Alexis' mouth to hold them in. 

"Put on a good show now..." Téa ordered stepping away as Alexis felt humiliated like this, but soon pointed for both of her friends to get down on the floor, which they soon did. 

"Mmphpmmm..." both Mindy and Jasmine grunted as their wrists were soon bound together with rope, Alexis then doing the same for their ankles and then connected the two bonds with a short strand of rope, making both females body arch greatly. "MMMPHPMMM!" they both cried out as the strain was rather tight. 

"Grhrpm!" Alexis grunted through her gag as she began to rub the bare butts of her friends, the feeling smooth and great feeling. 

"Mphpm?" both schoolgirls glanced back curious before their eyes widen, their bodies jolting madly as Alexis had brought down her hands onto both their butts roughly. "MRMPHPMMM!" Alexis grinned at their reactions and brought her hand up and down onto their butts several times. "MPHPM! GHGPM! RMRMPH! NRNRM! MRMR! HPHPM!" they both cried out as their bodies jerked and jolted from the spankings, their peachy white skin soon turning red with a deep stinging sensation. "MMMPHPMM!" they both cried out as they knew this was from being so naughty. 

"She knows how to use her hand..." Téa remarked being rather turn on before gasping lightly as Mai's left hand slipped under her skirt and began to finger her directly. "M-Mai..." Téa moaned before Mai's other hand cupped over her mouth. 

"Shhh, don't let yourself take the spotlight..." Mai remarked as Téa moaned and nodded, which her right hand soon slipped under Mai's skirt and began to finger her as well, though Mai kept her moans stifled as both females got off on Alexis' punishment on her friends. 

"Mrhrhm! Mrhrhm! Mhrrmm!" Alexis grunted as she brought her hand down onto her friend's butts repeatedly, soon grabbing the whip she used before and used that as well. 

"MMPHPM! MMPHPM! MRMRMR!" both schoolgirls cried out as their butts were heavily spanked and made sore as they soon whimpered as Alexis had stopped. Now focusing on something else as her fingers began to slip into their pussies. "Mmmphpm?!" they moaned as Alexis began to finger them pleasurably. 

"Mmphpmmmmm!" Alexis moaned as she greatly enjoyed this, her fingers working like magic within their wet folds which pulsed from the excitement of it all. Which before long they both orgasm strongly, their cum splashing all over Alexis' hands. 

"Mmphpmmmmmm!" both schoolgirls moaned happily which Alexis couldn't contain it anymore and removed her gag, followed by her friend's gags. 

"Eat me, eat all of us!" Alexis panted and gasped out, Mindy and Jasmine nodding as they lined themselves up in a circle. Jasmine using her mouth on Alexis' pussy, Alexis using her mouth on Mindy's as Mindy got Jasmine's pussy. 

"Oh my..." Mai said being turn on by the sight, something Téa felt as they watched the schoolgirl trio have an actual three way. Each of them eating out the other's pussy while reaching up and fondling or lightly smacking their butts. 

"Mmmphpmmmm!" the trio moaned into their respective pussies, all three of them having a wonderful time. At the same time, Mai was grinding hard into Téa's pussy which Téa return the favor, Téa also having to hand gag Mai as they were starting to get loud with their moaning. 

"Mmphpmmmm!" all of them moaned out, greatly enjoying the pleasuring of the other which it wasn't long till they all cried out, orgasming with all their strength. 

For Mai and Téa, the other’s cum splashed over their hands, which they moaned lovingly into the other's hands. For Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine, their cum went splashing into the mouth and onto the face of the one eating them all, making them moan happily as they went falling onto the floor, the women taking a bit of time to rest up after an exhaustive event. 

\--------

"Mphpmmm!" Mindy and Jasmine cried out, they were retied back to the chairs as they were before, Mai teasingly grinding her heel onto their crotches, teasing and tormenting them to no end, while Alexis stood off to the side now redressed. 

"Mistress, surely they can come with me?" Alexis said, not wanting them to be further tormented for the night. 

"Oh no, these two still have a long lesson to learn with everything they pulled, with you being so busy as a top rated duelist, you won't have much time to have fun with us," Mai said working harder on their crotches. 

"MMMPHMMM!" the duo cried out. 

"Which is why they will fill in for you Alexis, pleasing us at a moment's notice," Téa explained as the two had become their permanent pets. 

"Sorry guys, I'll try and be back soon..." Alexis tried to reassure them as Téa escorted her from their place for the night. 

"Now that she is gone, time for you two to earn your collars..." Mai said with a deviant smirk. 

"Mmphpfmfmmm!" Jasmine and Mindy both moaned out, both having slight despair to their looks but couldn't hide the fact they were about to enjoy this. 

To Be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> A commission series focusing on the YGO series.


End file.
